


Hot Groupies

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [54]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a drummer, M/M, its cute, will is a fan boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal is the drummer for a band and Will and his friends are huge fans. So, they get back stage passes to the show.





	Hot Groupies

Beverly excitedly charged into Will's room with Jimmy and Brian in tow, "I got back stage passes to the Chesapeake Rippers!"

"How!?" Will yelled as he jumped off his bed. Beverly smirk, "I have my ways."

"She won them in a radio contest," Jimmy snorted. Beverly rolled her eyes, "That way."

"That's fucking awesome! When's the show?" Will said. Beverly grinned, "Tonight!"

Will hurried to his closet to find his Chesapeake Ripper tank top. Beverly snorted, "You just want to meet the drummer Hannibal Lecter, aka Mister Sexy Cheek Bones."

"Maybe a little," Will laughed as he climbed out of his messy closet. Beverly snorted and dragged Will to her car and they were off to the concert. The whole car ride Will was bouncing his legs like an anxious toddler. They all excitedly jogged up to the event center and showed the security guard their passes. 

-+-+-

Hannibal sat at the huge drum set up, tapping and adjusting tune till he was certain they all sounded perfect. A few teenagers walked into the room with backstage passes hanging from lanyards around their necks. Hannibal leaned back in his seat with a smirk at the group when a boy with short brown curls caught his eye. He hauled himself out of his chair with a smirk, "Hello."

"Hi," The girl smiled. The curly hair boy looked up at Hannibal and made a quiet gasp when he noticed how close they were. Hannibal looked at his beautiful blue eyes in total awe; they were like looking into an endless ocean. The boy smiled, "Hi."

"Hannibal Lecter, I'm the drummer, but I'm sure you already knew that," Hannibal smiled.

"I'm Beverly, that's Jimmy, that's Brian, and this guy is single," Beverly winked. The curly hair boy punched her in the arm, "My name's Will."

"Nice to meet you all," Hannibal smirked, "Where are you guys sitting?"

Beverly pulled out their tickets, "Section 101, Row BB."

"Wow, that's really far back," Hannibal got a little wide eyed, "I'm surprised that you guys aren't right up front."

"I won these tickets of the radio, so it was free," Beverly shrugged. Hannibal full on grinned, "One moment."

Will watched Hannibal's rear as he walked away. Beverly waved her hand in Will's face, "Hello, earth to Will. Come in Will."

"Huh?" Will looked at Beverly. She laughed, "You were staring."

"Oh," Will sighed. Hannibal returned, "I think you might like these seats better"

He handed them each a standing area ticket. He winked at Will as he handed him a ticket. Will realized there was a paper stuck to the bottom of his ticket. Will winked back. Hannibal said, "Well, you guys better get out there if you want a good spot."

Hannibal leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "Meet me out back after the concert."


End file.
